Just This One Time
by shaniquacynthia
Summary: Have you ever been in love with someone who waa interested in someone else? One shot.


**A/n: There really isn't a lot of Jey Uso stories so I thought I would give it a try. It was going to be a Dolph/Nick one shot but I said nope going to do something different so here it is and I hope u guys enjoy this one shot and don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except my O/C Danielle**

I watched her as she talked to Cesaro after the show. She always hangs with me but manages to also be around _him._ I know she is interested in being with him but he only sees her as a friend. I could be who or what she needs if only she would see me that way.

I've been in love with her ever since she started in the WWE as the only female referee. She's a sweet woman and quite lovable. She isn't stuck up like some of the other divas here. Danielle is everything I look for in a woman.

Danielle is smart, funny,sassy, and can eat. How she can eat a whole sub sandwhich, a burger with fries and nuggets, and still be hungry and keep her shape is beyond me.

I'm not the only one who has noticed her. Several of the guys have been trying to get with Danielle even Ryback and uce himself Dean. But then again he has Renee so its just playful flirting with the two.

I don't really care about the others as much as Cesaro. I know that he knows that Danny is infatuated with him. He strings her along not even caring about her feelings instead of telling her he isn't interested.

He should just get it over with and tell her. I mean as her friend I should tell her right? But at the same time I don't want to hurt her feelings or be the one to tell her. I shouldnt have to in the first place if he would just man the fuck up.

Just thinking about him and her makes me angry and want to slug him in the face. Even though Danielle and I are close I haven't told her what I am. I don't want her to think I'm a freak and her treating me differently.

Jimmy says I'm just being paranoid and that she will accept me no matter what. But everytime I'm about to tell her I back out at the last second or I get interrupted and the mood is gone. So I keep putting it off.

I walk to the locker room and grab my bags to head to the hotel. Jimmy stops me before I leave.

"Bro?" I look at him. "What's up with you?"

"...nothing."

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" He says sceptically. I don't answer. "Still haven't told her yet let alone your feelings for her, have you?" I shake my head no. "Are you ashamed of what you are? What we are?"

"What no!"

"Then what is it Uce? What is holding you back? If you really care for her tell her if not as a lover as a friend. As a person. You hear me?"

I take a breath. "Yea...you're right. Tonight. I'll tell her tonight." We hug it out and go our separate ways.

Now the only problem is how am I going to tell her. I cant just tell her out of the blue. I cant just say 'hey guess what i'm an incubus. Please dont freak out but im also in love with you'. Yea cause that wouldnt freak her out and keep her distance from me.

As I get to the car someone calls my name. I turn to see Danielle running up to me with those beautiful C-cup breasts bouncing up and down in a white long sleeved shirt.

"Hey babe, for a second I thought you were going to leave me," she teases. I did not I repeat I did **Not** blush or get butterflies in my stomach at the endearment she called me. I am a man. Men don't blush!

"Uh um...no I I was gonna wait on you," I stuttered.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go. You can drive though I'm tired."

"Oh you're tired? You're not the one who had to face the Wyatt family," I tell her snapping back to reality and getting in the drivers side.

"Ehh...true but I rather dealing with the Wyatt's then the divas. Too much drama."

"What happened,"I ask.

"Don't worry about it."

We continue to the hotel in silence. I know I should tell her now since we are alone but I just cant bring myself to do it. Maybe in the morning that way she can always leave and freak out when I tell her.

* * *

My stomach grumbles as I wake up. Its one a.m. at most. I look at the ceiling mindlessly thinking how I'm going to feed, damn I horny. I seriously don't feel like getting up and going to a bar so my hand it is.

I reach down to take the cover off but instead of grabbing my cock I get a handful of...ass. Its nice and round and feel good in my hands. I squeeze the plump body part and receive a soft moan in response. Right, there was a mix up with rooms and no more rooms were available.

Fuck, she wasn't just on top of me but on my rock hard erection. This isn't good. Not good at all. Ok maybe if I just move her on the bed and take care of this in the bathroom. Yea yea that's what ill do.

I try to move her but she clings onto me and goes back to getting comfrontable making her rub against my cock. Oh fuck that feels amazing. I grab her waist and slowly thrust against her covered pussy.

I moan softly. Fuck it i gotta have her. Just this one time. I'll never do it again afterwards. But first I have to make sure she doesnt wake up. My eyes turn from a light brown to ruby red as the atmosphere around the room changes even if she does wake ill tell her this is just a dream.

Jey lays her on her back and gets up to take his basketball shorts off. His eyes are a mix of brown with a little bit a red as he watches her chest move up and down. He contemplates whether he should just fuck her or taste her or both. Either way he wanted her and wanted her bad.

He decides he'll do both. If he just tasted her he knows it wouldn't be enough to satisfy the hunger inside him. He slowly strips her black shorts and tank top off her body leaving just the red lace panty and bra set. Jey licks his lips hungrily as he takes in her body.

He lifts and spreads her legs apart and nuzzles her clit. She gasps and involuntarily grinds against his face. Jey smirks. He rubs a fingers to her covered hole enjoying making her moan. Its like music to his ears but he knows he wont be able to tease her for long. He wants to bury his cock deep inside her pussy, having her sore for a week and making sure she cant walk straight.

Jey rips the lace panties off her and gives her pussy a long lick. Danielle's back arches up off the bed with a moan. He circles her clit a few times and plunges his tongue into her hole swirling and and sucking at her entire heat. Her hands in his hair pulling and nails lightly scratching at his scalp.

Toes curling as her orgasm approach faster and faster. Jey doesn't stop until he has her moaning, writhering, and shaking under him. He takes every single drop of essence from her.

Letting her catch her breath as he stroke his cock and puts on a condom. When she opens her eyes he is quick to change his eyes completely ruby red.

"Jey?" Her eyes half lidded.

"Shhhh baby. This is just a dream. Go back to sleep."

"But-"

"Shhh," Jey kisses her softly as he pushes in slowly.

Jey pulls her close as he pushes in to the hilt lips still locked with hers. She surprises him as she wraps her arms around his neck fingers going through his hair. He pulls back and see her staring back at him wide awake. He goes to say something but she shushes him with a kiss.

As they kiss she moves her hips telling him to move. He pulls back.

"Are you sure?"

"I've been waiting for you to make a move. But you never did so i thought you weren't interested in me," she confesses.

"Danielle..." its now or never. "Danielle ive been in love with you ever since i saw you. Dont ever think im not interested because i am. If you havent noticed." I gesture at our connected bodies and chuckle. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," she nods.

Jey kisses her as he slowly moves inside her. She gasps as she moans and scratches along his back. He moves in and out of her heat slowly savoring this moment with her. He gently kisses her neck and lips as she meets him thrust for thrust. She moans for him to give her more and Jey quickly gives it to her.

When she moans in his ear it sends electricity through his body. Jey thrusts harder as the headboard protests against the movements. Danielle arches up into him bearing her neck to him. Jey quickly latches on and sucks all over her neck and chest.

Her moans growing louder and louder by the second as he pounds into her heat. Threading her fingers through his hair and pulling every so often. He moans and starts to leave bite marks where everyone will see them.

He smirks at the thought and that she screams for more. To mark her as his. To show who left them there. Jey couldn't believe that this was happening. That he has his love under him withering, just begging for him. But looking into her eyes as he he feels her tightness around his cock tells him its real.

Then Jey thinks about how he was going to tell her what he was. Its what heis dreading most. Her reaction and what she will think of him. He dodoesn't care about other people's opinion but hers. It would tear him apart if she rejected him.

"J-Jey...ooh fuck..I'm gonna..."

 _I cant dwell on that right now. Not when I literally have her in my arms._

"That's right Sweet Cakes. Cum for me baby," Jey whispers in her ear.

Danielle arches up into him as Jey keeps pounding into her as she cums. He gives her three, four, five more thrusts until he cums. He kisses her softly on the lips and leaves some on her neck as they both catch their breaths.

With his hunger satisfied he pulls her close as they spoon. They last thing on his mind before he falls into a deep sleep is: it was worth it.

The first person to wake up is Jey. He opens his eyes and see that Danielle is still wrapped up in his arms. He gently rubs a hand down her side just enjoying her being this close to him because he doesn't know when it'll happen again if at all.

He has already decided that he will tell her no matter what happens. When he went to sleep he dreamt about what her reaction would be. Like the reality that she will reject him but in polite way.

Reject him completely by freaking out and staying away from him. Then there is another possibility that she will accept him but only as friends, which would hurt him more than her rejecting him all together. And then there's the one he hopes that will come true, which is she will accept him no matter what.

He knows he will always love her regardless and no one will compare to her. Jey decides to just lay it all out on the table. When he looks down at her she is staring at him. _Well here goes nothing._

Before he can say anything she reaches up and brings him down for a kiss. He looks at her shocked.

"Sorry. I-II...I'm still waking up. Just...forget that I did that," Danielle stutters and tries to get out of the embrace. Jey holds her closer though.

"No no no. What was that all about?"

"It was nothing." She doesn't make eye contact.

"Hey. Look at me." He pulls her face to look af him. "Tell me," Jey urges.

She takes a deep breath. "You'll think I'm weird and laugh" She mumbles.

"No, I wont. Promise."

"I don't know. Its just I had a dream, well at least iI think it was a dream. I was um...last night...iI dreamt of you kissing me. You had red eyes and...well we had sex. Maybe even making love."

Jey doesn't say anything. He wants to know what all she remembers. Having her say that they were making love sends a flutter in his heart. No not flutter men's heart do **Not** fluttler!

"See! I told you it was weird."

"Do you see me laughing? What else did dream?"

"That...you confessed your feelings toward me," she days shyly not looking at him.

There was silence in the room. All that was heard was the morning sounds of traffic and people starting the day. Danielle couldn't take the silence so she tentatively looks up at Jey. _Now or never Uce._

"It wasn't a dream. Last night...it happened. I do love you I am in love with you Danielle. I've always have. I need to know how you feel before I tell you something that I have been wanting to tell you from the get go. Please tell me you feel the same," Jey begs.

"So that...it wasn't a dream. We...we did have sex last night and you...told me how you felt. It was all...real? I didnt dream any of that?"

Jey nods his head yes waiting for her to answer him. It was killing him to wait for the rejection or freak out. He just couldnt handle it right now so he goes to close himself off. He goes to get up out the bed releasing her.

"Wha- wait where are you going?"

"Its obvious you don't feel the same way. I'm sorry I forced you to have sex with me I really am." Jey looks at her her with sad eyes.

"I never said that I didn't. I really do like you Jey maybe even in love with you. If you said last night happened then you know you didn't force yourself on me. I wanted you to." She gets up out of the bed and wraps her arms around his waist.

Danielle kisses his chest and looks up at him.

"Do you mean it?" He asks softly.

She nods her and reaches up to kiss him. Jey pulls her close then lifts her up and takes her back to the bed. He pulls back and she gasps.

"What?" He asks.

Danielle reaches up. "Your eyes are red again. What does that mean?...what are you?" She whispers.

Jey feels his chest tightening. He's glad she feels the same way but will she stay will him after he tell her? Will she change her mind when he reveal his true self to her?

"Jey?"

He zoned out for too long. He clears his throat. "I...I'm a uh...the reason my eyes are red is because um...I'manincubus," he says and turns his head away from her.

"Um...ok. Let's try this again but a little slower."

Jey takes a deep breath and looks her in the eyes. "I'm an incubus."

"...wow. Ok."

"Ok? That's it. That's all you have to say?" Jey questions. "I was afraid that you would reject me or possibly freak out because of what I am and all you have to say to that is ok."

"Well what do you want me to say Jey? I mean...are you ashamed of what you are?"

"No! I just...didn't know how you would react to. So I held off."

"That makes two of us," Danielle mumbles.

"What?"

"I said that makes two of us. Like there are only a few supernatural being in the WWE. So...I didn't know how to tell you. I wanted to yes but I didn't know how or when to do it. Naomi and Tamina kept pressuring me to just tell you."

"...so...?"

"What?"

"You know...what are you? What type of supernatural are you?"

"Dhampir. Half human half vampire," she informs him showing her violet eyes to him and blinking them back to soft brown.

"Wow..."

"Yea...so do you want to see where this goes or...?"

Suddenly Jey attacks her mouth laying her on her back. "Damn right. I know it will be weird but I love you and you being a different species doesn't change anything. So yes we can try this thing out," Jey tells her smiling.

She smikes back and says good. They start kissing and exploring each others body the rest of the day...and night dismissing their phones that have been going off the whole day. It was just the two of them together no one else mattered.

 **A/n: Really hope u guys enjoyed this and tell me what you think!**


End file.
